We propose to study the combination of Ir-catalyzed aromatic C-H activation/borylation with other chemical events as a new approach to novel and highly useful, but currently inaccessible building blocks for pharmaceutical development. The mildness of the Ir-catalysts and reaction conditions under which they operate allows the borylation of arenes containing a variety of functional groups. Given this substrate tolerance, wide ranges of subsequent same-pot reactions are also tolerated. Newly invented processes that "telescope" C-H activation/borylation with oxidations allow unique access to new and highly functionalized phenolic building blocks that are commercially unavailable or only accessible by protracted, costly, and otherwise unattractive routes. Phenols are important compounds with broad commercial importance, especially in the area of drug discovery, development, and manufacture. Even with an array of methods for their production, there are still many relatively simple examples where the established syntheses are prohibitively long and/or low yielding for practical use. In this proposal BoroPharm aims to combat these difficulties through the commercial development of proprietary technology that has been exclusively licensed to BoroPharm, Inc. Specifically, BoroPharm aims to validate iridium-catalyzed aromatic borylation/oxidation as a commercial route to pharmaceutically relevant phenols and hydroxypyridines. Using the tools of modern synthetic chemistry, the following objectives will be pursued: 1. Assessment of scalability of BoroPharm's phenol offerings to 100 g of phenol products. 2. Optimization of borylation catalyst/ligand combinations and loadings. 3. Evaluation of the effects of oxidant on phenol yield. 4. Expansion of BoroPharm's phenol portfolio including fluoro and cyano substituted phenols. 5. Extension of borylation oxidation to pyridine and quinoline substrates. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The invention of new drugs rests heavily on the chemist's ability to assemble unique compounds from molecular building blocks. In this regard, new pharmaceuticals call for new building blocks, while lower cost drugs will require more efficient and environmentally friendly routes to these key intermediates. Herein we propose to develop novel technology for the creation of unique and versatile chemical building blocks, the invention of which will aid the discovery and development of new medicines. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]